


Aching Bones

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Poor Dick, post failsafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: Missing him hurt, in all kinds of ways.





	

     At first, missing him was like a toothache.  Sharp and alarming and so consuming that all I could do was lay on the floor in a shuddering heap.  It was constant and always looming over me, threatening to eat me whole.  It kept me silent, kept me distant.  It hurt so much I could not even _try_ to find a cure.  It was like that for months, sitting in silent agony because I lost the love of my life and the was _nothing I could do_.

         As time went on, it dulled.  My throat learned to do more than scream.  I only became felt drenched in loss in my loneliest moments.  Only turned into an open wound at night.  The toothache dulled, became something less sharp but no less painful.

         Missing him now is a deep-seated ache.  Distant and yet always there.  It sits as part of me, gnawing at my insides, nestling into marrow.  The toothache has now becomes an ache in my bones, something I can never hope to heal.


End file.
